The present disclosure relates generally to methods and systems for securely transmitting deterrent data.
Security printing and publishing is an important component of product differentiation, tracking and authenticating, as well as of anti-counterfeiting initiatives. Security printing involves providing each package with a unique ID, in the form of, for example, a deterrent or mark. Image-based deterrents underpin security printing and imaging programs, using variable data printing (VDP) to provide security simultaneously with product branding and customized printing.
In many security VDP situations, security printing codes are provided to print service providers (PSP). If such codes are provided to print service providers, it may also be desirable to obscure the final encoding, substantially without compromising distribution and sharing mechanisms in place between the various parties involved (e.g., deterrent generator, print service provider, brand owner, etc.).